A device of this type is known in the prior art, at least from document FR-A-2,700,513.
Such a braking device has the advantage, resulting from the use of a moving partition mounted so as to be able to slide relative to the pneumatic piston until it comes into abutment with the latter, that the braking force increases more uniformly, as a function of the travel of the operating rod and therefore of the brake pedal, than in the prior devices.
However, the obtaining of a uniform increase in the braking force can still be improved in braking devices of this type, insofar as the moment at which the pneumatic piston is carried along by the moving wall depends on conditions of depression of the brake pedal and insofar as mastering the effects of the pneumatic piston being carried along by the moving wall assumes tricky optimization of a multitude of parameters.